


A Night Amongst Friends

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bonding, Drinking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Terra's asked by Aeleus to join him and the rest of the Apprentices for the night once again, for the first time.





	A Night Amongst Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still interested in this series, I just got distracted by a one shot that fell apart due to poor planning on my part.  
> Wrote this fluff to get at least some of it out. Title and summary suck but then again I don't think I'll ever be any good at them.

Terra stared at the bottle he’d been handed, his brow furrowing as he considered the label. He was with the other Apprentices, winding down after a long day with a few drinks; it had been Aeleus’ idea surprisingly, the large man wanting them to relax together for once.

He’d decided to remain in Radiant Garden after he’d been freed from Xehanort’s control, unable to handle returning to the Land of Departure and unsure of where else to go. The Apprentices and even Lord Ansem himself had welcomed him, giving him a place to stay and things to do to keep himself occupied.

It had been nice, having something constructive to focus on in the wake of everything that had happened in the past decade.

Ansem had even arranged for him to have someone to speak to every week about how he was handling things; he hadn’t appreciated it at first or even during the sessions, but he was glad for the suggestion. The fact that he wasn’t the only one to be seeing the good doctor made things much more bearable.

That had led to Aeleus convincing him to join the others for a drink tonight, even though he’d been a little weary of the suggestion at first. The large man had been gently insistent, giving him numerous reasons as to why joining them would be a good idea.

Terra had agreed to it when Aeleus promised that it would only be the six of them and that the others would be only ones there as well, following the older man from his room to the inner courtyard the others were already waiting for them in. Aeleus had encouraged him to sit between Dilan and Even, letting him settle between the two before taking a place across from him between the other two apprentices who immediately pressed against him.

Even turns to him and offers him a quiet greeting before returning to his conversation with Ienzo, Dilan offering him a solemn nod of acknowledgement while Braig chatted his ear off. Terra returned the greetings with a hesitant smile, attempting to relax where he sat.

Braig offered him one of the drinks he had close to himself with a bright grin, “here you go!” He said cheerily, pressing the cold can into his hand. “I got that stuff you like.”

He froze completely a few moments after he finished speaking, a look of unease and guilt settling on his features as he peered at him, expecting some kind of reaction.

Terra just blinked at the can in his hand, letting the accidental slip pass without comment as he inspected the words printed on the can. He… didn’t remember doing anything like this, not really, but they must have spent nights like this before, when he’d been under Xehanort’s control. He wasn’t even sure that he’d ever tasted any kind of alcohol before, perhaps he would enjoy it.

No. No, he did not enjoy it.

“This is terrible!” He said, recoiling from the can and holding it far from him after he’d finished hacking up the horrid taste. “How did I drink this?”

“Xehanort’s influence I suppose,” Even said from beside him, taking the can from his hand and replacing it with his own drink, a glass of bright coloured liquid. “Try this, it’s a bit stronger but it should taste far superior to that drivel.”

Terra saw Dilan smack Braig’s shoulder from the corner of his eye for the slip-up he’d made, causing the small man to start before offering him an apology. “Sorry for that Terra, wasn’t really thinking.”

“It’s fine,” he answered distractedly, more focused on the glass Even had offered him that the other man. He wasn’t the first to forget that Terra wasn’t exactly the same person they’d known for the past decade, nor would he be the last, it did irritate him sometimes, but it wasn’t meant out of malice, so he could forgive them.

The drink had a strong, fruity smell alongside something he assumed was the scent of alcohol. He was sure that the drink was fine, Even and Ienzo had both been drinking it and had a large pitcher of it between them, and Even wouldn’t give him anything he deemed might be dangerous.

The scientist was watching him patiently, waiting for him to try it as Ienzo turned to ask the others how the restoration efforts were proceeding. There was a small smile on his face and his eyes were soft, an image that felt quite familiar to Terra, the man was completely relaxed next to him.

Terra took a small, hesitant sip under the man’s attention, brow furrowing as he let the taste of lime settle on his tongue a moment before swallowing.

“Well?” Even asked, fine-brow raised expectantly.

“It’s good,” Terra admitted, holding out the glass for Even to take back from him. “Much better than the other stuff.”

“Good,” Even’s expression turned prideful, similar to the look on his face when he figured out a difficult problem. “Keep that,” he said, turning back to the pitcher and pouring out another glass for himself. “You can help me get through this.”

“What about Ienzo?” Terra asked curiously, fond smile spreading across his face as Even settled back next to him.

The scientist rolled his eyes at the question, the movement exaggerated. “Ienzo is seventeen,” Even reminded him, shooting a look over at the young man practically curled against Aeleus’ side. “He gets one drink.”

Ienzo huffed across from them, obviously in disagreement with Even’s decision but resigned. The only one who might have gone against the scientist’s order was Braig and he was being closely watched by both Dilan and Aeleus, keeping him in line and Ienzo sober.

“We don’t want you vomiting in the Garden,” Dilan said, fixing the youngest with a stern look when Ienzo rolled his eyes at them. “And you’ll have more than enough time to make a fool of yourself later.”

Terra was struck by those words for a moment, suddenly reminded that he hadn’t experienced that for himself. He couldn’t even vaguely recall any of the previous times he’d joined the others like this, though there must have been several of them if Braig knew the drink he had favoured while Xehanort had possessed him. It was distressing, in a way.

“Terra?” Even questioned, hand reaching out to lightly rest against his arm. He focused his gaze on the older man, observing the concern that was plainly visible on the other’s face.

“It’s nothing,” he responded, giving the other what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “I’m just glad I was invited to this, that you all wanted me here.”

“You’re one of us,” Aeleus spoke up, voice steady and confident. “We care for our own.”

Terra fixed the man with a more genuine, grateful smile, relaxing completely next to Even before joining the others in their conversation about the restoration efforts. Tonight was the first in what would hopefully be a long line on nights spent with the others.


End file.
